Kisses, Pranks, and True Loves
by evil-hazel-18
Summary: I'm taking over this story for Italian.BettyBoop, and this is her amazing plot, not mine! Pranks are everywhere! Can they take what each gender dishes out? Will each couple survive? CxZ, BxG, MxT, LxJ! Will they turn against eachother? M for later chapte
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am taking this story over for lindsey311 and this is her plot! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Zach's POV**

Greatttt…..(Actually no Sarcasm there)

Dr. Steve just announced that we were going back to Gallagher…

Grant just basically peed in his pants and then unknowingly shouted "BRITISH BOMBSHELL" like Meghan fox just walked in here…

NOT that I think she is hot or anything…oh WTH! IT'S MEGHAN FOX!

So yeah…Grant freaked Jonas is about to feig-

Wait yup he just freighted…

Yeah I'm that Goode.

_Look out Gallagher girl…here I come….*smirk*_

**Cammie's POV**

_Later that day after we found out the Blackthorne gods….I MEAN BOYS were coming and Bex looked like she was ready to punch Mr. Solomon (the unlucky face closest to her fist) out of excitement._

Bex, Liz, and Macey already went up to our dorm probably planning for the guy's return.

Yeah even Macey found a cutie over the summer and he goes to Blackthorne!

I decided to linger a bit since I needed to think

**List of things that completely and utterly confuse Cammie**

Why the COC wants me

How my father died

How Mr. Solomon looks insanely hot

. (need I say more)

…..

…

Yeah it goes on and on

So onto number 4

Zachary Goode….The boy that is just….URGH

Yes I like him A LOT

Yes I think about him A LOT

Yes he knows me A LOT

Yes he confuses me A LOT

While I was in my rambling of "A LOT"s I looked around and finally realized where my feet had taken me.

My favorite passageway.

And only one smirking idiot knows about this one…..

And that smirking idiot just so happens to be standing 5 feet in front of me smiling (yes SMILING) like Meghan Fox just walked in

(hey a girl can admit if another girl is hot)

I actually did a look around behind me because no one has ever looked at me, the chameleon, as he was..

He must have seen me do a quick search because he chuckled and started towards me at an agonizingly slow saunter with so much confidence and purpose and…..love?

No…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie's POV**

Oh my goodness oh my goodness…. Zach .is .walking .towards .me!

Keep yourself together Cammie!

My eyes must be completely screwed up because Zach's eyes looked like they are darker and cloudy…

His smirk grew bigger as he got closer and I looked down to realize I was in spankies and a tight tank

(AWKWARD RIGHT?)

I closed my eyes knowing that they would give away what I'm thinking and that would only make Zach's ego grow from Africa to Asia. **(A.N. Africa is smaller than Asia right?)**

When I opened them less than a second later I noticed he was gone..

SHIT!

I jumped and…maybe…has….kind of….moaned…a tad

Well if Zachary Goode snaked both his arms around you from behind and a sensation shot up your barely clothed body YOU WOULD TOO.

Yup his ego grew. I could feel him smirking from behind me.

"Hey Gallagher girl…tense are we?"

I then realized that my whole body had stiffened and my knees were locked.

I slowly relaxed into him as he kissed my earlobe.

**Zach's POV**

Does this goddess know what she is doing to me?

Man I love her…

I noticed how much of an effect I have on her…hey I'm a hormonal teen boy I am aloud to have SOME fun…

I kissed her earlobe and almost pulled my arms away when she gasped and I immediately tensed up.

Then I noticed how close we were and how she could feel my…uhm…Erection…

SHE WAS BARELY WEARING ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T BLAME A GUY!

I did not want to give her the pleasure of seeing her power over me so as soon as I came I vanished. Leaving a turned on Cammie to be pissed at me.

Oh I hope she doesn't think it was a prank…

My nightmare got worse as Grant and Jonas were outside the entrance and Cammie could clearly hear them.

"Were is Zach? We got to get back to school!" said a pissed off grant!

"I don't know but I got to see Liz and….wow…but of course I left after a quick kiss. I hope she is not mad"

"Man me and Bex were having some fun but I thought id tease her and I left before things got crazy"

**Cammie's POV**

Zach .is .so .going to .get .it .


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV**

After Zach pretty much left me and I overheard grant and Jonas outside. I knew they were teasing us. And Gallagher Girls HATE to be teased.

I started sprinting to my dorm until I hit something hard. And muscular. And incredibly gorgeous.

Zach.

"Oh Cammie! Uhm…hey Gallagher Girl" I knew he was nervous. For once something didn't go according to his plan.

I stole his smirk at the moment.

"Goodbye Zachary" Yes I believe I have just unleashed my inner macey.

And I finally had the upper hand as I walked away from a shocked Zach who probably is not used to being rejected. Oh well(:

So I finally did get to my room and there were three things. A beet red Liz who was between mad and tears.

A pissed off Macey ready to use the US military at her will (I guess she got teased by Trevor)

And a murderous Bex with hands balled up in fists muttering to herself in British fowl language.

Yeah…Gallagher girls don't like to be teased.

We shared a quick look and knew-

Let the war begin.

**Zach's POV**

Inside: OH SHIT GALLAGHER GIRL IS PISSED AT ME OH SHIT OH SHIT!

Outside: Smirk.

So me and Grant and Jonas and Trevor slowly made our way back to our room finally letting the fact that we teased and pissed of the four most deadly Gallagher Girls..

OH SHIT

We kind of just hid in our room for the rest of the day until we all decided that the girls wouldn't attack in front of the whole school at dinner.

So we took the chance.

**Cammie's POV**

Liz had, of course, already placed trackers on the guys so we knew they had hid all day (wimps) and were now risking their ego and sanity by going to the dining hall.

Not like we would attack in such a crowded place.

While bex and macey got our all black cat suits ready for our mission, and Liz was typing frantically and mixing these chemicals to do lord knows what…

I was planning for revenge.

I decided on torturing them on the inside first so we left them a note

_**Dear lovely boys,**_

_**Have a nice night's sleep.**_

_**Be ready for war**_

_**Love pissed off girls**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it! It isn't as long as I hoped but I will make the next one longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls and the plot belongs to lindsey311!**

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

"What are we going to do?" Bex said pacing. Her hands were in tight fists and she was beyond pissed.

"I wrote them a note first. I figure we should start psychologically then get to the physical part." I said.

"We need a plan." Liz muttered from her lap top. I was almost shocked our sweet Lizzie would get sucked into this, but after what happened I couldn't blame her.

"Macey." I said. I wanted to punch Zach. I mean what the hell! Do not tease me then leave!

"Well I think we should mess with their minds. Find some willing guys to pretend to be our new boyfriends, and just be all over them." Macey said.

"Hmmm…..interesting. I believe we will have to venture in that area. Shall we ladies?" Bex said her accent very thick.

We all burst out laughing and Bex bowed.

"Let's do this. I think I know the guys for this job." Macey said. We all had devious smiles to go with our diabolical minds! Muwahahahahaha!

Macey POV

"Ok, boys. We have called you here today for a little favor." I said pacing in front of Trent Blake, Seth Gray, Luke Logan, Stephen James.

These boys were some of Blackthorne's finest piece of asses. It couldn't get better than this. The best part of the plan was that the guys hated them.

Take that Trevor Chase Garner! Don't mess with me!

"We have a need for your assistance. We are trying to screw with Trevor, Zach, Grant, and Nick's minds. So can you be our fake boyfriends?" I said.

"Well, I just have one question then." Luke Logan said in a husky voice and leaned forward.

"What would that be Mr. Logan?" I said sweetly standing in front of him.

"Who gets who?" he said.

I smiled. "Well Mr. Logan I believe you get me. Mr. James gets sweet Lizzie. Mr. Blake gets infamous Bex. Finally, Mr. Gray gets the one and only Cameron Ann Morgan." I said.

"I think we can handle that." Seth said eyeing Cammie. She raised her eyebrows, but I shot her a look and she blew sexy Sethy a kiss.

I almost cried she just released her inner Macey! I am sooo proud!

Trevor, you are in some deep shit now!

Zach POV

The girls walked into the dinning hall 15 minutes late, although, that wasn't the shocking part. They walked in each under the arms of the worst guys in the school. My Gallagher Girl walked in under Seth Gray's arm.

What the hell! If this was what she had in mind for revenge then she is insane! This is going way too far!

I took one look at Grant, Trevor, and Jonas and they were thinking the same thing.

We all got up and strode over to the girls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Trevor said to Macey.

"What do you mean, Trevor?" Macey said innocently. But come on we all know better than to think Macey is innocent.

"Cam?" I said angrily.

"Yes?" she said.

"If you think this is good revenge you're wrong. This is taking the whole thing way too far." I spat.

"Wow. You think that's what this is? Come on! How petty do you think we are? We aren't getting revenge we are just moving on. These games aren't worth our time." Cammie said.

"And neither are you." Bex added. As the all walked away Liz hesitated only a second.

"Liz?" Jonas said hoping she would run into his arms.

"Come on, Stephen." She said turning around and walking away.

All we could do was watch our Gallagher Girls walk away from us with other guys.

The hardest thing to do in life is to watch the one you love, love someone else…..

**What do you think? Usually I would make the chapter longer, but I felt really horrible for not updating when I didn't even come up with the plot. So I wrote as fast as I could so you could have something to read, because with Easter I might not update as soon as usual. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me favorite lines, and what I could do to make it better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Gallagher Girls are owned by the amazing Ally Carter! The plot belongs to the amazing lindsey311!**

Zach POV

"What are we going to do?" Grant said.

"She—she—she didn't run into my arms…oh my god! We are in so much trouble!" Jonas said pacing.

"We are going to get them back that's what we are going to do!" I said.

"By making them jealous." Trevor finished looking through the Gallagher yearbook from last year.

"What?" we all said.

"Come on! We know that this is their idea of getting back at us. Gallagher Girls hate losing! We are the best guys for them. Trent, Seth, Logan, and Stephen are bastards! They will treat them like shit. They will come running back in no time." Trevor said.

"So how does that have anything to do with making them jealous?" Grant said.

"Well they will freak out because they won't be able to come running back to us. Once they get rid of the other guys they will be extremely jealous of the girls we will be with." Trevor said.

"Who are the hottest girls here?" Grant asked instantly.

"No who are the girls that the girls cannot stand?" I said thinking about what would really piss Cammie off.

"Liz can't stand Penny Cole." Jonas said absently.

"Bex despises Felicia Cooper." Grant put in.

"Cammie hates Kaylee Underwood." I said.

"Macey hates Alexis Pratt." Trevor said.

"Those are the girls to make our new girlfriends. They hate the girls too so they will help." I said.

"Are you sure we aren't going too far?" Jonas said.

"Jonas! Dude, they are dating other guys! Who do they think they are?" Trevor said.

"I don't know about you, but I want my Gallagher Girl back." I said.

"Me too." Grant said totally in for our diabolical plan.

Jonas nodded in defeat. We all wanted our girls back and we were determined to get them.

Cammie POV

"Ugh. Macey, they are going to kill us!" I said freaking out.

"I know. Trevor looked super devious when we were walking away. They will plan something. Trevor knows that this is revenge. There is no getting around the fact he sees through me. He knows I planned it. We just have to stick to our story and not let them get to us. They are planning something huge! I just don't know what. You guys have to promise me not to let whatever it is get to you and ruin our cover." Macey said.

"Jonas' face was torture. I feel horrible." Liz said.

"If Trevor knows, Zach will get in on the plan once he finds out. Those two together is just scary." I said pacing.

"Add in Grant's ability to never give up without a fight, and how he goes along with whatever Zach's plans are. They are way too much like us." Bex said coming to stand next to me.

"We can't lose. It's more important now then ever to make sure they know that we aren't putting up with their shit." Macey said.

"Macey's right, which means we can't back out, and we need to know about their plans. Liz, get some cameras ready. Macey, get black outfits. Bex, get comms and anything else we need. I'm going to make sure the boys didn't already think of this." I said.

We left at 10:02. They guys usually go to the bathroom about this time to brush their teeth and stuff. We told Seth and the other guys to start a towel snapping fight to distract them.

We were putting 3 cameras in with full audio. The cameras were small enough that we could put it in the fabric of the school crest on the wall. They weren't likely to see it.

We went through the vents and were in and out in 5 minutes with no problems. Liz and I set them up while Bex and Macey were looking through their stuff. We told them it was childish, but with Bex and Macey it was pointless to say anything.

Liz and I rolled our eyes. We expected this from them. Plus the guys would probably look at our stuff if the situation was reversed.

Once we got back to our room I set up a camera that we could turn on when we left the room so we could see if the guys can in and bugged it. I put it out school crest fabric on the wall.

We were prepared and weren't going to let them win. Gallagher Girls never lose.

Zach POV

I hate those guys so much. They should just go die in a sewer. We walk into the bathroom and Seth, Logan, Trent, and Stephen were snapping towels. Well all the guys got in on it and it turned into a towel snapping war.

"Ok. The girls could be planning everything and we're sitting here blind. Jonas get cameras." I said.

"You think the girls had something to do with the towel snapping too?" Trevor asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said.

"When will we set the cameras up?" Jonas said.

"Tomorrow. The girls will already be in there tonight and there is no way we can get in there without them waking up. We can go right when they leave for breakfast." I said.

"When are we talking to Felicia, Penny, Kaylee, and Alexis?" Grant asked.

"Before we bug the girls' room." Trevor said.

The girls would regret trying to replace us. I mean come on! Who could replace us?

Cammie POV

"I knew they would try bugging our room!" Liz said.

"We all did, Honey." Macey said rubbing her arm.

"Leave the bug in here tomorrow. Act like we have no clue it is here. We can do all our planning in the bathroom while blasting the music." I said. Unlike the boys we have our own bathroom. The East wing is smaller so the rooms are the same size, but there is only one big bathroom.

"That's bloody brilliant! We can totally make this believable if we act like it's completely true. If we get rid of the bug it makes us look like we expected this. Now it will look like we have nothing to hide!" Bex said with a devious smile.

It's on Blackthorne Boys….

Zach POV

"So what do you think?" Trevor said to Alexis, Kaylee, Felicia, and Penny after we explained what we wanted them to do.

Alexis took one look at the other girls and said, "We're in."

Alexis, Kaylee, Felicia, and Penny are the sluttiest girls you can find at Gallagher. Low tops, short skirts, heavy makeup pretty much explains it, but according to the girls complete bitches—which is just icing on the cake.

We walked into the cafeteria and the girls were already sitting with Seth, Luke, Trent, and Stephen.

Alexis, Felicia, Kaylee, and Penny were under our arms looking slutty. When the girls looked over they glared. Macey was beyond pissed. She turned away and started making out with Luke.

Cam looked like she was going to cry, but her red face showed she was just as pissed. She followed Macey's example. Bex looked like she wanted to punch Felicia in the face. Liz gave her a look. Bex started kissing Trent. Liz I swear was going to burst into tears, but she shocked us all when she turned her back to Jonas and started kissing Stephen pushing her body as close to his as she could.

We turned to Alexis, Felicia, Kaylee, and Penny, but they were too busy looking pissed at our girls…..wait no! They were looking at Trent, Seth, Stephen, and Luke. That's why they helped us!

Looks like it's a double whammy couple duel. Interesting….

**What do you think? I know it's kind of going slow, but I need to explain all of this and set it all up so it isn't confusing later. I'm going to try to put some Zammie in the next chapter, and some MxT, BxG, LxJ action also. Please review! Any ideas to make the story better are welcomed! Favorite line? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 6

Cammie POV

"I am going to kill them!" Macey fumed.

"Mace!" I said pulling her into the bathroom turning the music and shower on. Bex and Liz came in behind. It was finally the end of the day and we were all about to burst with anger.

"What are you doing?" Macey said throwing stuff.

"The bug with audio is out there. Do you want them to hear you pissed off?" I said.

"Damn… your right. Sorry." She said shaking her head.

"Ugh! I hate Felicia! Why her?" Bex shrieked her hands in tight fists.

"You think I like having Zach all over fricken Kaylee Underwood?" I said losing my cool.

"Do you guys think Jonas really likes that bitch Penny?" Liz said sniffling.

"No. It's all part of their damn plan! I know it! It had to have been Trevor's idea! Ugh!" Macey said.

"This is what you get for dating someone as diabolical as you." Bex said shaking her head.

"Come on! You and Grant are so competitive it's ridiculous! Then we have Cam and Zach with all their sexual tension! Then Liz and Jonas are both trying to be smarter than the other. We are all too alike its ridiculous!" Macey shot back.

"Zach and I do NOT have sexual tension!" I said.

Bex and Macey burst out laughing. Liz bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"You guys suck." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going we need to come up with a plan!" Macey said.

"I need to take a walk! I need to burn off some steam! Because, honestly, I want to kill Zach and kiss him so bad I want to scream. It is killing me! I need some air." I said.

"Don't go to him. Trust me you succumb." Liz said with a longing in her voice.

"I am staying as far away from him as possible." I said walking away.

Page break

"Ahhmmn—!" I said when a arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a passageway.

"SHHH!" it said. It was a man's voice.

"Put me down!" I said kicking.

"Shut up, Gallagher Girl!" It was Zach!

"Zach? What the hell?" I said kicking even more now.

"Cam, I swear to god if you don't stop kicking what's coming for you will be a whole lot worse. I shivered.

He smirked knowing I was outmatched this time. I mean normally I could have put up a better fight, but he had two fingers on the pressure point on my neck. I could have gotten out of it, but they just taught us how to stop a person from escaping it and how to get out of it.

It was pointless to try because he was stronger and anticipated exactly what I would do because we just learned it! Damn!

We were slowly making our way down the passage until the door was far behind making my escape a lot harder. Zach is faster than me—barely—but he is. He could take me down right now.

He turned me into a small alcove and I was cornered.

"Let's talk." He said.

"About?" I said.

"This whole thing! It's ridiculous!" he said frustrated.

"Get over yourself, Zach! Just because I like another guy doesn't mean you can freak out." I said with a straight face.

"Your pupils dilated. You're lying." He grabbed my hands. "Your hands are sweaty. Losing your touch, Gallagher Girl." He said smirking.

"No my hands are sweaty because I was nervous about who grabbed me and they haven't dried yet. My pupils dilated because you shifted in the light giving me less light so my pupils got bigger to absorb more light." I lied quickly.

"Really? Because I didn't move this time, but your pupils still dilated." He said.

"That's odd because I. Am. Dead. Serious." I said slowly.

"Liar." He said before he pushed against me and kissed me. I pushed against his chest. I could not give in! I am better than that! I mean seriously he can't just kiss me like this! I have a boyfriend! Sure he's fake but I think it still counts!

I finally pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I said wiping my mouth.

"Giving you what we both want." He said.

"I never said I wanted that!" I protested. If he only knew what I wanted…..

"I can see your eyes. I don't need you to say it." He said.

"You are insane." I said distinctly pronouncing the words. I started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said his arm circling around my waist.

"I'm leaving." I said done with his bullshit. I turned into him about to hit him in the groin.

He grabbed my leg and I almost got it away, but I underestimated his strength. He let me get somewhat away so you could grab my calf. I tensed. Shit! 

"Let go, Zach. I think we're done here." I said trying to get my leg free. Seeing what I was doing he pushed my leg into me so I was balanced on one foot against the wall. I wasn't sure how to get out of this one.

"I think we're just getting started." He said tightened his hold on my leg letting me know he was really the one in charge.

"You know I could scream right now and Macey, Bex, and Liz would come looking for me?" I said.

"They already have, but don't worry my boys are on it." He said with a smirk. I definitely had to get away now. The girls needed help.

Well I guess I could use some help right now…. Damn.

"You think you're so slick? Think again, Goode." I said trying desperately to get my leg away, but he held it tighter and higher. I was basically using the wall for support so I didn't fall. I was on my tip toes with my other foot.

"Really? I think I'm pretty Goode better than Gray at least." He said grimacing.

"Aww is Zachy jealous?" I said. He shot me a look that was clearly not pleased. He held my leg a few inches higher and I could no longer touch the ground. Shit, this was worse! All I could think was: thank god I am flexible or this would be seriously painful.

"Ok, Zach, put me down. You've made your point. You aren't happy with whom I am dating and you're jealous I get it. What you need to understand though is that I don't care. You mean nothing to me now. I am over you." I said nonchalantly. I saw him wince slightly.

"Jealous? Ha! For me to be jealous you would have to be his and that is never going to happen. Do you know why?" he said with his fingers playing at the hem of my short shorts. Damn! Why did I wear these to take a walk in? Rookie mistake!

"Why?" I said my voice catching. I winced. I hated how much weakness was showing through. I tried moving my legs but he kept them in the same place. I was starting to crack. We all knew I wanted him. You would have to be blind not to see it in my eyes right now.

When it's just me and him my emotions are so much harder to keep in check. Damn him!

"Oh come on, I know you know the answer. Is my presence weakening your senses?" he said his hand venturing under my shorts and pushing the damp strip of fabric out of the way. He smirked when he felt how wet they were.

I was trembling. It took everything I had not to whimper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to wiggle away. He was stroking my slick folds. My breath was coming in short pants.

"Really? I think you do." He said against my neck before he started kissing it.

My eyes fluttered shut. Oh my god.

Then something totally unexpected happened. He thrust two fingers into me and bit my neck.

I gasped. Fuck!

"You are mine. You will never be his. He doesn't care about you and we both know it. You don't even care about him. You just want to get back at me. Unfortunately, you can't seem to get it into that pretty little head of yours that I outmatch you." He said thrusting in and out of my dipping opening at an excruciatingly slow even pace.

"You do not outmatch me!" was all I could say.

"Do you not see what I am doing to you right now? Come on."

He started going faster and his fingers hit my g-spot perfectly every time. When I thought I was going to go insane he added a third finger and my inner muscles tightened. I was so close. He brought his other hand up and started massaging my breasts. Oh god!

"Now!" Zach said thrusting even faster and harder. I came and Zach slanted his mouth over mine to muffle the wild cry I couldn't hold back.

When my shuddered slowed he pulled his fingers out slowly which made me moan. He licked my juices off his hand. Zach was supporting all my weight. He leaned in and kissed me once more.

"I'm pretty sure I outmatch you, and I think I win this one." He whispered in my ear before drifting down the passage way.

"You will never win this!" I yelled at him. I heard him laugh before I was left in total silence. My back slid down the wall and I exhaled a shaky sigh.

How can you hate and love someone at the same time?

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	7. AN IMPORTANT!

Ok I just wanted to bring this to everybody's attention. This story is rated M for a reason. Cam actually fought to get away from Zach but because she likes him so much she had a hard time telling him no to something she actually wanted. I think she showed a lot of strength for not showing him everything she was feeling. She could have gotten away from Zach but it would have injured him. The point was that he caught her off guard and he was making a statement that he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Its all part of the prank war for the plot. Actually, lindsey311 wanted the story to change to an M for later chapters. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it is rated M so if you don't want to read that stuff stay away from M rated stories because it's possible that they are like that.

Peace!

-evil-hazel-18


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok I apologize. I have to change Trevor's name to Nick because my cousin's name is Trevor and it's really freaking me out trying to write this. Sorry! I keep picturing my cousin and I think we can all see how that would freak someone out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 7

Cammie POV

I went back to our dorm knowing full and well that I would never get to the girls before the guys were done with them. Bastards.

I changed and was looking in our hall mirror at my hickey. I REALLY hope makeup will cover it.

Macey, Bex and Liz all stormed in covering their necks. Bex was shocked, probably because Grant got the best of her. Macey was pissed, because Trevor got the best of her. Liz was in disbelief about what just happened.

"You too?" Bex said to me. I nodded not bothering to hide the hickey.

Macey walked into the bathroom. We all followed without saying anything.

"What happened with you guys?" I asked watching Macey try and figure out the best way to cover the hickey.

"We were going to look for you, and Liz suggested we split up and try to find you faster." Bex said glaring at Liz.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Liz said.

Bex shrugged.

"What exactly did he do to you?" I asked Bex.

"Well…."

*FLASHBACK*

Bex POV

"Cam?" I said walking into the gym. I was walking towards the changing rooms where there is a secret passage entrance.

All of a sudden I heard someone behind me. I turned around and roundhouse kicked them. It was Grant.

He grabbed my leg before it made contact. We continued sparring. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He was trying to contain me. I, on the other hand, was trying to hurt him.

Felicia's face kept flashing in my mind. I heard her voice in my head._ Grant is mine. Not yours mine. He will never be yours. Why would he when he has me?_

Her voice distracted me long enough for Grant to push me against the wall where he had hand cuffs. He had them fastened before I could stop him. He stepped on my feet successfully trapping me.

"Shit." I muttered looking around the room for a way out of this.

"Bet you Trent can't take you down." Grant said.

"Who said I wanted someone who could take me down? Maybe I want someone I can always beat." I said glaring.

"No you don't. You're competitive Bex, and you look forward to challenges. If you know you can win you get bored." Grant said looking back defiant.

"You know nothing about me." I said not losing eye contact.

"Whatever you say, dear," he said mocking me, "Oh, you're pupils dilated by the way."

"No they didn't." I said through clenched teeth closing my eyes acting like it was because of frustration but really I knew I was lying.

"What do you see in Trent?" he asked me.

I opened my eyes to see if he was serious. He was.

"What do you see in Felicia?" I shot back.

"I knew you were jealous." He said kissing my neck.

"I am not jealous of Felicia." I said annoyed he would think I was jealous of that bitch. I may want him but that has nothing to do with her.

"She does have something you don't." he said.

I raised my eyebrows and started struggling. All I wanted was to get away from him. What could that bitch have that I don't have?

"What does that bitch have?" I said struggling.

"Me, but don't worry we can change that anytime you want." He said suggestively.

I stiffened. I could feel my boy shorts dampen beneath the pajama shorts I was wearing.

His hands drifted down my sides making me shiver.

"Who says I want you?" I said. I cursed internally for my voice failing me by shaking.

His fingers drifted beneath my shorts feeling my damp underwear.

"You apparently." He said chuckling. I was as stiff as a board.

He leaned in and kissed me as if I was made of glass. I tried not giving in but once his tongue snaked out and asked for invitation on my bottom lip I gave in. I opened and he started exploring and took charge of my mouth.

He undid my handcuffs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stepped off my feet. My legs wrapped around his waist like they have a mind of their own.

Finally I can to my senses and pulled away and quickly put my legs down. I straightened my clothes and was perfectly ready to walk away from him.

"What are you doing?" Grant said pulling me into him again.

"Leaving. This isn't right. We both have new people, Grant. It's just the way it is." I said. I tried pushing against his chest but feeling his hard 8 pack I melted against him instead.

"Really? It doesn't feel like that's what you want, and I know that's not what I want." Grant said pulling me close again.

"I have to go find, Cam and the other girls." I said desperately.

"Don't worry they are going through the same thing you are right now." Grant said.

"Even Liz?" I said shocked Jonas would even try this with sweet Lizzie.

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

"I would pay to see that." I said shaking my head not believing them.

"Well I could give you more for free." He said against my neck. I think I moaned. I mentally cursed myself again.

I was about to protest when I felt his hand venture underneath my boy shorts. He was stroking my inner thighs teasing me.

"Grant…." I said coming closer to him.

"Yes?" he said moving closer to my slick folds. It was driving me crazy.

I moaned once he was stroking them. Oh god!

His other hand ventured behind me to unhook my bra. I felt it snap open. He pull it down with my shirt to wear it was still hooked to my arms but my breasts were exposed.

I bet you're wondering why I didn't stop him. Well, I would have but I really didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to keep going. I'll deny it later, but right now I wanted this.

His mouth covered my puckered nipple the same time he thrust a finger into me.

"Oh god." I muttered biting my lip.

*FLASHBACK*

Cammie POV

"I don't feel like sharing much more because I'm pretty pissed at my weakness." Bex said.

"How many times did you come?" I asked.

"3." She said flinching.

"With just one finger?" Macey said.

"No all with 3 fingers." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Did you just get fingered?" Macey said.

"Yes."

"Better than me." Macey said putting her head in her hands.

"What happened, Mace?" I said.

Macey POV

*FLASHBACK*

"Cameron Morgan!" I said walking into the disguise rooms. There is a passage here somewhere I think. I was looking between all the racks just in case.

Ok, ok. I was looking to see if there was anything new.

I heard wheels from a rack move. I looked behind me and a rack rolled passed the aisle I was down.

My heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"Cam? Come on. If you are trying to freak me out it isn't working. Where are you hiding?"

"Cam is actually dealing with her own problems right now, so are Bex and Liz actually." A voice behind me said.

I spun around and Nick was right there.

"What are you talking about?" I said defiant.

"My boys and I thought you girls needed to see what you're missing." He said looking at some clothes.

I was tempted to run but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the effect he has on me.

"Really? Doesn't look like I'm missing anything." I said looking him up and down the whole time wondering what the hell was I thinking.

"Does telling yourself that make this whole thing easier for you? The whole trying to get back at me thing. Do you feel like you have something to prove?

I straightened and squared my shoulders.

"There you go again." He said with a sigh.

"What?"

"You always do that whenever you're determined to win an argument with me."

"Why do you think you know me so well? You don't know anything." I said looking at his biceps. Damn. He's wearing this sexy ass black muscle shirt tempting me to drop to my knees in worship.

"I know a lot about you. Even stuff you don't know about yourself. Right now you want me so bad it's taking all your strength to stay where you are."

"You don't know that." I said.

"Yes I do because I feel exactly the same."

"Bullshit." I scoffed.

"Look, Macey, you know we are all too much like our girlfriends. This will never end if we don't stop it." He said coming over to me.

"There is nothing to stop. We moved on. You don't know anything about me. I'm happy with Luke." I said not able to move.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" he said against my neck while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nick, don't be ridiculous. You've moved on too. Accept it." I said pushing against his chest.

"You know those girls want your new guys. We want each other. Lets just solve this here and now." He said playing with the fabric against my thighs.

My breathing hitched. I always wanted to be close to him in this way as I was in others, like when we talked about school and family. The plan totally left my brain. I didn't know what I was doing.

My arms wound his neck. He kissed me as if I would break at any second. He slowly slide my shorts and panties off. I felt them drop to the floor. I knew what was coming and he felt my anticipation.

He kissed my neck and I felt a nip. I shivered against his touch. He ventured lower. I was somehow pressed against the wall.

He kissed the inside of my thighs. I was so wet it was ridiculous. I shivered at his freshly shaven cheek against my thighs. I gripped his hair and pulled him to the destination we both had in mind.

He stroked my slick folds while his tongue swirled around my clit. He would go right over my opening trying to drive me insane. Maybe even beg I don't know.

I was trembling and my legs were about to give out. Nick felt my shakiness. He picked me up and took me over to where all the discarded throw away clothes were and laid me on them.

He continued to drive me crazy, coming so close to what I wanted but teasing me to see how long it took before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nick…please…" I moaned.

His teeth grazed my clit and his tongue trust into my entrance. I gasped in pleasure.

His tongue found my g-spot—something I didn't think existed until now. His fingers were stroking my slick folds.

His tongue was slowing then speeding up for a brief moment before he slowed to an agonizingly slow pace.

"Nick…." I pleaded.

He trust in faster and faster hitting my g-spot every time before I came. When I came he still didn't show mercy. While he drank my juices his tongue was still thrusting.

When I finally came again he held me while I shuddered.

He kissed down my neck and unhooked my bra. He gently pulled it down and he sucked on my throbbing breasts.

"Oh god!" I said.

His fingers were stroking me again. He entered me slowly and stretched my inner walls. My hips bucked and I was so tired I thought he was trying to kill me.

All of a sudden he added two more fingers. I bit my lip—hard—to keep from screaming and getting caught by anybody wandering the halls.

I came again and he finally just held me. I didn't know whether I should be happy he finally had mercy on me or if I should be scared I wanted more.

"We can stop the nonsense with making each other jealous, Mace. We don't have to fight constantly." He said resting me against the clothes before he drifted out of the room leaving me speechless and exhausted from my multiple orgasms.

*FLASHBACK*

Cammie POV

"Macey! Oh my god!" I said.

"I know!" she said into her hands.

"Do you regret him doing all of that?" Bex asked quietly.

"No. I don't. That's what scares me. That's why we can't lose. They know how much affect they have on us. We don't know our affect on them. If we try their tactic its like saying we couldn't wait to do it all over again. No jealousy is our only hope now." Macey said.

"Mine doesn't seem so bad after hearing your guy's stories," Liz said.

"What happened Lizzie?" I asked.

Liz POV

*FLASHBACK*

"Cammie?" I said walking into the labs. This was the 3rd one I've checked for passageways. There was one with a passage but I couldn't remember what room.

A mist descended around the room. I couldn't see a thing and my heart was practically beating out of my chest.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me against them. They were familiar arms.

"Liz." The voice said. Jonas! Oh my god!

"What are you doing?" I said stepping away from him.

"We need to talk." He said trapping me in a corner.

"There is nothing to talk about." I said shakily.

"Do you really like Stephen?" he said with hurt apparent in his voice.

"I don't know." I said not able to look in his eyes.

"Liz…." He said in a warning tone. That set me off. Usually I can be pretty calm and I almost never yell but his warning tone…ugh!

"Don't Liz me." I said mocking him. "What are you going to do? If I answer yes would that change what your about to do, and if I say no it won't change it either!"

"Oh and what am I going to do, Liz?" Jonas said not backing down. He was mad too. I think this was our first true argument. Sure we've argued about stuff but never about our relationship.

"I'm not sure. Are the other guys in on all of this though?" I admitted glaring.

"Maybe."

"Great. You guys just can't keep your testosterone in check for a few days can you? That is so pathetic!" I said shaking my head.

"Really? Do you seriously want to go there? In a few seconds you will be begging me for more." Whoa!

"When did you get so cocky?" I said still extremely annoyed.

"Not cocky, just realistic. Do you honestly think Stephen will try and make you happy? Do you think he will always be there? No, sweetheart, he won't. I'm tired of trying to be a gentleman. It has gotten me nowhere with you. Don't get me wrong when I say this though. I don't want to go farther than second until we graduate. I don't know how far you will go but I'm telling you right now that I am sick and tired of playing Mr. Nice guy while Stephen the dumbest guy on the research track is trying to take my rightful place." He said stepping closer to me with every word. He placed his hands on the wall giving me no room to escape.

"Oh? And what's your rightful place?" I said in a shaky voice. He was so close I couldn't think straight let alone talk in a strong voice.

"With you." He said before he kissed me. My laptop slipped out of my slick hands. Before it hit the ground Jonas caught it. Without breaking our kiss he set it on the table next to us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck curled my legs around his waist. His hands started at my waist and moved up slowly. He was kissing my neck, because I pulled away gasping for breath.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said. I was confused until his hands moved backwards to the hook on my bra. I felt my breasts pucker against my bra. I never wanted him so bad.

As I felt the hook of my bra snap open I felt a sharp bite on my neck.

"Jonas! You gave me a hickey? Everyone is going to see!" I said panicking but still trying to get closer to him.

"Sweetheart, that's kind of the point." He said against my neck. I shivered as his breath tickled my neck.

I helped him get my bra all the way off. He stroked my bare breasts. I moaned. I never knew breasts could be this sensitive. It was driving me crazy.

He ran his fingers over my nipples and pulled me into a kiss again. His hands and tongue were exploring.

He pinched my puckered tips and I moaned in pain and pleasure. He captured both breasts in his hands and massaged them. I was helpless. I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to.

I swear we made out for hours but it was only a half hour before he pulled away.

"Come find me when you realize Stephen doesn't truly care about you. We can stop this foolishness whenever you want." Jonas said before he braced me against the wall and walked briskly out of the door whistling.

I was so shocked that all I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open like and imbecile.

*FLASHBACK*

Cammie POV

"Oh. My. God." I said.

"Liz!" Bex said as shocked as me.

"What? You guys did way worse! Don't look at me like that!" she said defensive.

"Look at what they've done to us!" I said.

"They've branded us as theirs." Macey said putting make up on her hickey in disgust.

"They tried to con us into running into their arms saying it was to get back at them." Bex said trying to use her hair to cover the red skin.

"This means one thing." Liz said putting a wet washcloth on her neck.

"We cannot give in. We have to give it all we have." I said stroking my hickey gaining anger.

Is that all you've got Blackthorne Boys? Bring it on….

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

"We're wearing that?" I said frantically.

"We have to look dead sexy! We are what they want but they can't touch us! It's perfect!" Macey said.

We were going into town today and could wear what we wanted for once. There were four skirts the counter in the bathroom. There was an almost black jean skirt, white jean skirt, light jean skirt and a medium colored jean skirt.

"Cam, think about it. How many times have you wanted Zach to drool after you?" Macey said.

"Psh! I've never wished that!" I lied.

"HA! Yeah right! You want him to drool. You want him—!"

"OK! I get it! Fine! I do! Are you happy now?" I said interrupting her.

"Peachy. You in?" she asked.

"Yes." I said with a sigh.

"You haven't even seen the shirts yet!" she said excited. I groaned.

They were scarf camis from American Eagle that we saw when we went shopping two weeks ago.

"How are you grouping these, Mace?" I said.

"Well I figured we would pick skirts that best accent our legs." Macey said.

"Which are?"

"Ugh, Bex gets the white destroyed denim, Liz gets the clean cut light jean, I get the destroyed black denim, you, my darling, get the medium colored destroyed denim."

"Shirts?" I said.

"Bex gets black, Liz gets the charcoal, I get the white, and you get the navy blue." She said proud of herself.

"Alrighty." I said shaking my head laughing.

"Along with smoky eye shadow we're all set." Bex said coming in and high fiving Macey.

"And cover up for the hickeys." I hissed unconsciously rubbing it. It was worse than it was last night.

"Not necessarily…" Macey said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh god." I said.

"Let's not cover them up. It's what they're waiting for. We'll say Seth, Luke, Trent and Stephen did it!" Macey said

"You are a bloody genius!" Bex said.

"I have to admit it's a good idea." Liz said.

"I would agree, but what do you think is going to happen when Solomon or my mom see the hickeys?" I said.

"Easy. They won't." Bex said giving me a piece of paper:

Girls,  
>You will be driving the vans into town. There are four vans so we need each of you to drive one. I have some things to take care of here and the other teachers are also busy. Don't make me sorry I gave you this opportunity<br>-Solomon

"Oh my god." I said.

"Looks like the Blackthorne Boys will be in for a surprise now won't they?" Bex said evilly.

* * *

><p>"Ok boys if anyone asks you guys did this." Macey said pointing to the bruise on her neck.<p>

They all started cracking up laughing.

Macey, Bex, Liz and I looked at each other and nodded. We pinned each of them done to the floor.

"I swear to god if you don't stop laughing you will regret it." Bex said through clenched teeth.

"Just do your fucking job! Don't mess with Gallagher Girls." I said in a threatening voice. Seth—who was under me—flinched.

"Now what's the plan?" Macey said threateningly.

"We gave you the hickeys and we're the picture perfect couples." They all chorused.

"Good. Now let's get to the vans. We're driving." Bex said getting up and opening the bathroom door. We had recently found out the Zach and the guys bugged Seth, Trent, Luke and Stephen's room. We decided to break those bugs since Seth and them probably can't do as good of a job as we can at acting this part.

Seth came up behind me, "That skirt is sexy as hell."

"Eye on the prize, sweetheart." I said shaking my head and following Bex out the door.

* * *

><p>Zach POV<p>

We were meeting Alexis, Felicia, Kaylee and Penny at the vans. They were already there looking as slutty as ever.

Kaylee came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me. This meant Gallagher Girl was walking up. I was kissing her back until someone cleared their throat.

"Ok now that we have everyone's attention," Cam started glaring at Kaylee and me while she was nestled closely under Seth's arm. "Solomon and the teachers are busy today so Macey, Bex, Liz and I will be driving the four vans." She said while giving Macey, Bex and Liz keys.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Her hickey was a deep mixture of red and purple. She didn't even try to hide it with makeup. This floored me! What was she doing? She has some trick up her sleeve.

I looked over at Macey, Bex and Liz and their hickeys were out in broad daylight also. This was not good.

"So split into the vans." Macey said dismissing everyone. The guys and I shared a look. I followed Cam and Seth into her van while pulling Kaylee behind me.

"Babe, I really think I should drive. Guys are better drivers." I heard Seth say to Cam while he was standing in front of the driver's side door blocking her path.

"Oh, Sethy! That's so cute of you to think that! Now get in the passenger's seat while your balls are still intact!" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Seth shook his head and pulled her into a deep kiss practically smothering her.

In the van there were 8 other people joining us, but who it was didn't even register in my brain.

While Cam was driving Seth put his hand on her neck rubbing the hickey.

"DID YOU DO THAT, SETH?" Tina gasped.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

"The hickey on Cammie's neck." Tina responded.

"Oh, yeah I did. I just wanted to everyone to know she's mine and nobody else's." Seth said loudly so Kaylee and I would here. I grit my teeth. That asshole! Cam is mine! I gave her that hickey!

I instantly knew what she planned. She knew I couldn't say I was the one to give her the hickey. I would lose this game she was playing if I did. Damn her devious mind!

Kaylee gave me a look so I set her in my lap. This earned a few confused glances between the two knew couples in the van.

Tina was so dumbfounded she didn't ask another question the whole rest of the ride into town.

Grant POV

I knew I was pushing it. I knew when this was all over she was going to kill me. Did that stop me from wanting to make her jealous? Did that stop me from doing what I knew might be the death of me? No it did not.

The whole ride to town I was making out with Felicia right behind Bex's chair where she was driving. She could see us in the mirror and could her Felicia's soft moans. I felt more than two pairs of eyes on us.

The whole van was whispering about what was going on.

"Hey, Bex?" Katelyn said.

"Yeah?" I heard Bex reply.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" she asked.

"Yeah Trent and I were fooling around last night." She said nonchalantly. I felt Felicia stiffen beneath me and our kissing went deeper in defiance.

I knew Felicia had a thing for Trent. I knew he liked her. I knew Bex was clenching her teeth and trying desperately not to look back at us. I knew what I was doing to her. I knew I was going to win this battle when we got to town.

It was clear she didn't like what was going on. The car was going faster than before and she was hitting as many bumps as possible. I knew we were nowhere close to ending this game.

Nick POV

As we got in the car I saw Macey whisper something in Luke's ear. I clenched my teeth. That should be me….that bastard! She was driving me crazy.

This game was getting us nowhere. We are too much a like so we both know this game won't end well. One of us is bound to get hurt because we both don't want to give in.

The sad part was I knew what was going to happen today. On the ride there she will tell someone about the hickey, but she'll say Luke did it. I knew instantly when I saw she didn't cover it.

Alexis and I would be expected to make out. Macey would act like she doesn't see it or she does she just doesn't care. Unfortunately for her I know better. She'll be green with jealousy. She'll feel the same way I do when she tells everyone about the hickey Luke supposedly gave her.

Same old, same old.

Jonas POV

I am so sick of this! The games and lies are not Liz and I. From the looks of it Penny and Stephen are the same. Liz and Stephen, Penny and I didn't speak the whole ride.

Liz drove quietly while her and I snuck peaks at each other while Penny and Stephen did the same.

The things our friends get us into…

Liz POV

That's it. I. Am. Done. No more lies. I won't lose the game we started, but I'm putting a stop to it. Today. It's time Jonas and I apologized for our foolishness and get on with our lives.

Cammie POV

"Ok, girls we're meeting at the diner around 1:30. Just us we need to talk and figure out our next move." Macey said. Once we nodded she walked away under Luke's arm and into Victoria's Secret. Nick followed behind with Alexis.

I rolled my eyes. They were so predictable.

Bex went to the mini golf course with Trent. Grant was watching her and no doubt would follow in 5 minutes.

I wanted went into Charming Charlie's in hope I could escape everyone. Seth followed. I tried not to be too discouraged by this.

I walked in and started looking at the jewelry when I saw this sexy hat!

I walked over to it and put it on. It was a gray and black fedora. It had four buttons going up the side and I already loved it. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I just fell in love with it even more!

I turned around and started modeling it for Seth trying to get a laugh out of him. He shook his head and took it off putting it down. He grabbed my arm and started guiding me out of the store.

"What was that?" I said annoyed.

"That hat looked stupid." Seth said with a shrug.

"Uh, excuse me but I loved that hat! I actually thought it looked pretty good and I wanted to buy it."

"Trust me. No you didn't." Seth said walking to the movie theatre.

I scoffed and walked away blending into the crowd losing sight of Seth….

Bex POV

I looked at the entrance and sure enough Grant and Felicia walked in.

I rolled my eyes. Great. Going to have to watch the lovebirds make out again. I thought I deserved an award for keeping my vomit down in the van. I would never survive this.

Their touchy feely shit really pissed me off. I hate Felicia. If it would have been anyone else I might be able to stomach this, but—oh who am I kidding? If I had to watch anybody but me kiss Grant I wouldn't be able to take it.

I was doing pretty well until the group ahead of us decided to take a really long time. This put Grant and Felicia waiting along with us for the next hole.

"Hey, Bex." Grant said casually.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Just having a great day with, Felicia." He said kissing her cheek.

I felt all the blood drain out of my head. I felt sick!

"You ok, Bex? You don't look so good….." Felicia said in a wicked voice.

"Fine." I lied. I swear one more thing and I don't think I could take it.

"If you throw up I'm out of here." Trent said, "I don't do sick chicks."

That's all it took. I don't know if it was more of a relief to be rid of Trent or if I should cry because I just blew chunks in the bushes in front of my enemy and the guy I think I'm in love with.

I see no reason I can't do both….

Macey POV

I was looking at Victoria's Secret Love Spell perfume when Luke brought over a bunch of push up bras for me to try on for him.

I was pissed. I am already a C cup I don't need a push up bra. And if I wanted one I wouldn't get it for Luke!

He kept pestering me until I finally threw the perfume down and stormed out of the store. Bastard! Ugh!

Liz POV

Stephen and I sat in a booth at the diner across the room from Jonas and Penny. Although, Penny faced us and Stephen had his back to them.

When Stephen wasn't looking I motioned for her to meet me in the bathroom. She looked confused and I could only hope her curiosity would get the better of her and she would come.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I didn't have to wait long for Penny to come in.

"What do you want, Liz." She said.

"A truce. For a short time at least. Look. I know you don't really want Jonas, you want Stephen. I don't want Stephen, I want Jonas." I said.

"Well, duh isn't that why we're doing this whole thing?" she asked confused about my point.

"Yeah, but I'm done with this game. It's time we just move on. If we work together I know we can both get what we want and get out of each other's lives. What do you think? You in?" I said.

"My friends are going to kill me for going against the plan…." She said but smiling anyways.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"I'm in. What's your plan?" Penny asked.

"Well….."

**Ha ha! What do you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review! Liz is getting a little devious here! Ha ha! Where are Zach and Nick? You'll get it once you read the next chapter. Seth, Trent and Luke are bastards! Is Stephen too? Hmm…. Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I've been trying to write a real book, like with my own characters and everything and I've been really focusing on that and my softball conditioning! So sorry I took so long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Liz POV

"Sound good?" I finished telling Penny my idea.

"Its sounds perfect, but I think we need something extra. I mean we're up against Blackthorne Boys. Stephen and Jonas are like the smartest at their school too." Penny said honestly. Jonas is way smarter than Stephen, I would just like to point that out. ;)

"I know, but if it's too complicated we might slip up since it is such short notice and that cannot happen." I said trying to think of something we could do to make it perfectly flawless.

"Well, they are going to be suspicious if we're going to be all friendly. So they might not notice much else. Our friendship has to look seriously legitimate or it will never work." Penny said.

"Alright, we can do this." I said.

"Let's go. We stay in here any longer they'll know something is definitely up." Penny said.

We linked arms and walked out of the bathroom. We both started laughing on cue. Both guys looked up and their eyes narrowed.

"Hey, guys! Come on! We're gonna go see a movie!" I said laughing.

They both got up and walked towards us warily.

"What's going on?" Jonas said looking at me and Penny in turn.

"I told you we're going to see a movie. Penny and I were talking and we think this feud between each other is ridiculous. We're both Gallagher Girls and we just need to grow up and learn to get along. Some day we might get paired together for a mission and our petty fights can't get in the way." I said cheerily.

"Really?" Stephen said crossing his arms and looking at Penny.

"Really. I mean, it was really immature and we both agree that we're bigger than that." Penny said turning to smile at me.

I may not like Penny all that much, but I knew we wouldn't ever be enemies again. We have enough to worry about with our jobs and guys we don't need enemies where it isn't necessary.

With that Penny and I turned and walked towards the theatre still arm and arm.

Jonas POV

What is going on? Stephen and I look at each other as the two "used-to-be" enemies walked towards the theatre. We both looked wary and sure that the two girls turned against us. Penny was no longer on my side; from the looks of it though they aren't on their roommates' teams either.

The girls were at the theatre trying to pick a movie. They picked I Am Number 4. Before they could pay I threw down money for three people. I gave the other two tickets to the girls before walking in the door, making Stephen pay for himself.

Liz quickly hid her shock. Stephen of course asked to borrow money from Liz for a ticket. Asshole.

We all sat down but Liz quickly got up saying she was going to get food and drinks. I got up to go with her but so did Stephen.

"Stephen, I have a question about the lab we did yesterday. You think you could help me?" Penny said her eye lashes fluttering.

He sat back down and Liz walked in front of me.

"What's going on?" I said to Liz when we were out of their hearing range.

"What do you mean?" she said biting her lip in that cute way that makes it so hard for me to resist her.

"You and Penny." I said.

"Jonas, I already told you. Look, we're just through with the petty fights."

"Oh, and what we're doing isn't petty fighting?"

"We both know neither of us had much of a choice in this. Maybe I truly did want to move on. Or maybe I just want this all to end. Unfortunately, I won't end this until I win. I won't result to seduction though." She said giving me an accusing look.

"If you want this to end then end it." I said frustrated.

"I told you. I'm going to win." She said going to the counter and getting a cherry icee and a large popcorn.

We walked back in utter silence.

Liz POV

We walked back in and saw Penny and Stephen making out. I saw Jonas smile mischievously. Little did he know this was part of my plan.

"Looks like our partners both split from the game." Jonas whispered in my ear.

"It would seem Penny won." I said.

"What if Stephen won?" Jonas asked.

"Trust me. He didn't. Penny and I worked together for that one." I said walking back out giving Jonas the popcorn.

"You what?" Jonas said.

"I worked with Penny to help her win." I said taking a drink of my icee.

"You just took us out of the game." He said in a what-the-hell-are-you-planning voice.

"Nope. I was never really into that game. I just decided that Penny could at least be happy. I'm content and that's fine by me. I don't need a boyfriend." I said. I saw him do a double take at my words.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I went through torture with Penny and watching you with that idiot Stephen to find out you don't want a boyfriend?" Jonas said clearly not happy.

"I guess you did. I'm just through with games. Eliminating guys will eliminate games." I said shrugging.

From the corner of my eye I saw it finally dawn on Jonas what I was doing. It was a threat. If he didn't give in and say I won I would just go without a boyfriend. Of course I would never really do that, but he didn't need to know that. I want him; no other guy could replace him.

"I see. Fine, I know what you want to hear. I can't stand not having you in my arms. I am giving in to your threat. You win. You will always win if that means I get to keep you. I'm done with this game." Jonas said.

I smiled evilly and threw my icee in the trash can and took the popcorn and threw it over his head. Then, I threw my arms around his neck and laughed.

His arms were around my waist holding me close.

"Hon, I would never give you up. I just wanted to win." I said winking eating popcorn that was stuck to his shirt.

"You really are evil. Everyone says your sweet, innocent Liz but I see through it." He said laughing.

"But you still love me." I said pulling popcorn out of his hair and laughing.

"God, help me, but I do." He said before he kissed me.

Cammie POV

"Liz!" we all said once she told us the story. We knew something was up when she never met us at the diner.

"Hey, I won! That's better than all of you guys!" she said smiling clearly happy.

"You know she's right. She won. Liz really is devious." Macey said laughing.

"Where does this put us?" Bex said.

"Oh, we're still in this game. I am winning damn it!" Macey said determined.

"Me too. No way in hell is Zach winning. Although, I'm getting rid of Seth. He's an asshole. I'll use Liz's threat except I know Zach won't admit defeat so I'll have to follow through a little." I said.

"I have to keep Luke. Nick won't take me seriously without a guy to show him I can move on just fine." Macey said rolling her eyes.

_Ding Dong!_

We all went to the door confused.

There we found a surprise:

A dozen roses for Liz from Jonas calling her an evil genius and that he loves her.

Ginger ale and crackers for Bex and a note saying:  
><em>Feel better, babe. Love you!<br>__-Grant_

Macey got Love Spell perfume from Victoria's Secret and a note saying:  
><em>I'm under your spell. I wouldn't change a thing about you.<br>__Love, Nick_

And I got the fedora hat I wanted at Charming Charlie's with a note saying:  
><em>I thought it was sexy and made you even more unbelievable. Never let people tell you that your choices suck.<br>__-Zach_

"He doesn't love me." I said hurt. I read the other girls' notes. They had love somewhere in them.

"It's part of his game. He's fighting just as hard if not harder." Macey said clenching her teeth.

"Bathroom guys!" Bex hissed quietly so the bugs wouldn't catch her voice.

_Shit!_

"Are you guys effected at all?" Bex asked.

"Not at all." I said walking out of the bathroom pissed. Making sure I was in view of the camera, I flung the fedora across the room into the trash.

"Cam—." Started Liz following me out with the rest of the girls.

"If he thinks that's all it takes to get me, he's out of his flipping mind!" I said.

"Honey, I know. We're not falling for it either. Are we, Bex?" Macey said.

Bex stayed silent.

"Bex?" Macey said turning to her with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know!" Bex said throwing the ginger ale bottle on the bed.

"This is out of control!" I said.

"More like we're losing control. It's time to get back in control." Macey said. We all knew she was to the point she could care less about their stupid cameras and bugs.

"That's it!" Bex said throwing her arms in the air and going to the door.

"Where are you going, Bex?" Macey asked frustrated.

"_I _am going to figure out what the hell Grant wanted to accomplish with this bloody stunt! Ugh!" she said storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"Think Grant's going to win?" I asked Macey while rubbing my temples.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Macey said sitting on her bed still holding the perfume bottle.

Grant POV

"Dude, I think you pushed Cam just a little too far." I said staring at the computer where we just saw reactions from the girls we never thought we would see.

Bex just stormed out to figure out what I was trying to accomplish, which was more of a Cam move. Cam looked so hurt and mad that we knew she would be one of the last ones to remain in the game, which I expected from Bex so she would get a little cocky. Macey actually started looking _unsure._ Liz was as shocked as us.

"Maybe it was about time I do." Zach said leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"If she finds out you didn't put 'I love you' in that note to get a rise out of her she'll kill you." Nick said shaking his head.

"Grant, Bex will be at the door in 2 minutes." Jonas said from the computer.

"I think Bex and I will be out of the games tonight, boys." I said getting up and cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders.

Bex POV

As soon as I reached the door I started pounding on it.

"GRANT NEWMAN! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

He opened the door in just basketball shorts.

_Shit!_ I can barely fight with him coherently when he is fully clothed! Now I have to do it when he's half naked? Bloody hell!

"Feeling better, babe?" he asked with fake innocence.

"Just the opposite actually." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

He had the bloody nerve to laugh! He bloody laughed!

"What the bloody hell is it you're trying to do? You hang all over my worst enemy and fucking make out with her right in front of me! Then you have the bloody nerve to act _concerned?_ You fucking bastard! I hate you! This game is over! I'm done! You want to hear a confession? I don't want Trent! And you know what? I don't want you either!" I screamed like a crazy ex-girlfriend.

Then I was yanked into his amazingly chiseled abs by his defined arms. Bloody hell it felt good! His lips came down upon mine. If they would have been hungry and demanding I know I could have rejected him and left with dignity but they weren't.

He held me as if I was made of glass despite the fact I just came and screamed at him like a bloody lunatic. He kissed me into ignorant bliss. All I could think about was his lips gently moving with mine.

His hands started at my waist and drifted up into my hair. My hands were useless lumps on his chest. I was so out of it I was leaning on him to keep me upright.

"What was that about being done with the game?" Grant whispered as his hands drifted back down to my waist.

"What?" I said barely registering his words. His hands didn't stop at my waist. They continued down a southern route to my ass.

I was speechless.

"I think I win." Grant chuckled.

"In your dreams." I said grinning up at him totally thawed from yelling at him all but two minutes ago.

"Tie?" he said his lips descending back down to mine.

"Ok." I said kissing him again because I wasn't capable of much more.

**What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review! I apologize again for the wait! I was so busy! Please please review!**


	11. AN sorry!

Alright, you guys this is what happened: See I was writing chapters for the Gang is Back and Kisses, Pranks & True Loves. I wanted to get the chapters done before I left for vacation and it was coming along great but the day before I was leaving and finishing up the chapters my computer crashed. I lost everything. I was even writing my own book and it's gone too. I just got back today from my cruise and I will try writing as fast as I can but I have to restart the chapter so I don't know how long it will take. I am so sorry for the wait guys but I need your patience. Sorry this isn't the chapter you all wanted but I wanted to explain what happened so you can all stop freaking.


	12. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! Here's a really long chapter since I took so long!**

**Chapter 10**

Cammie POV

"You settled for a tie?" We all screamed at Bex.

"I'm sorry! I'm not proud of it!" she moaned into a pillow.

"Wow," Liz said, "I thought Jonas and I would be the ones who just gave this up and tied."

"Thanks, Liz," Bex said.

"I'm sorry but it's true and we all know it," she said.

I was twisting the fedora around looking for a catch. I didn't believe that was it. What was he hiding? Was it just to throw us off? Or did he have an ulterior motive.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Cam," Macey said inspecting the perfume.

"What are you doing, Mace?" Liz said.

"Do you think I'll get hives if I put this on?" she said looking extremely suspicious. Liz came up with a generic video of us that will replay until the boys figure out we know about the bugs. It will take them a few days to notice that it's exactly the same every day. This way we could talk freely because our talks in the bathroom were pissing me off and I think they were getting suspicious.

"I don't know. I'm afraid this will shave off my hair or something. I don't trust it. I was going to give it back anyways. I don't want anything from that bastard," I said giving the hat a weird look.

"Do you want me to do some testing on it?" Liz asked us.

We gave them to her silently. I swear to god if he did something to it so he could get back at me I would cut his balls off in his sleep. Wow…..when did I get so violent? I've been spending way too much time with Bex and Macey.

"What's your next course of action?" Bex asked.

"I'm getting rid of Seth. He is a total jackass and I can't stand him. I will win this stupid game without him," I said.

"I have to stay with Luke. Nick will think I've just given up if I don't have someone," Macey said with a groan.

"Bloody hell I just came up with the best idea ever! If only I thought of this before I tied with bloody Grant!" Bex yelled jumping up and down.

"What?" Macey and I said warily. Liz even looked up from her laptop.

"Macey, go talk to Zach and make him become your new boyfriend. This means Macey won't have to deal with dicky Luke and Cam will have an insider to get to Zach. Eventually Nick will get pissed and Zach will tell him which will have Nick come to Cam to get back at Macey. Cam and Macey act like they are pissed at each other and are no longer working together and it will throw them off. They will start fighting and Nick will cave and end it with Macey causing Macey to win. Cam still tells Zach to fuck off when he says they should end it and blah blah," Bex said.

"That is the best idea ever!" Macey and I said looking at each other.

"Mace! Put the all black outfit on. If they ask tell them it's none of their business. We'll sneak out then lose them and come back and bug their room so they wake up to really annoying music at 3 am," Bex said while Liz fixed the video to show Macey leave in the black dress.

"They'll kill us!" I said thinking that was a horrible idea.

"We can take 'em," Bex said.

I shrugged knowing it was true.

"Can we pick up some ice cream, candy, popcorn and coffee when we sneak out?" I asked.

"Of course!" Macey said.

"Thank god!" I said lying on the bed watching Liz fix the old cameras in their hall so we could watch Macey work some magic.

"Alright, ladies, I'll show you how it's done!" she said fixing her leather jacket that was over a black tank top. She was wearing black jeggings and black vans with red laces.

We all stared intently on the TV where Liz had just connected her computer to. We had a front row seat to our next step in winning.

Macey POV

I stormed up to the guys' room and knocked. Nick opened the door and smirked.

"What can I do for you Ms. McHenry?" Nick asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Get Zach. I need to talk to him," I said crossing my arms.

"Is this about him not telling Cam he loves her? Because I really think you should let her strangle him and you can make out with me as soon as you end this little game of yours," Nick said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get Zach before I kill you," I said through clenched teeth.

He rolled his eyes and got Zach. He stepped into the hallway and asked, "What with the outfit, McHenry?"

"None of your business. I have an idea and I want to see if your game. Cam pissed me off because she's jealous Nick said love in his letter and you didn't say love in yours. She's being really bitchy and I've decided to win this game without her help or helping her. Anyways Luke is pissing me off and I can't stand the bastard. I hate you a little less and I think we can work together to piss off Nick and Cam so they lose. All you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend," I said careful not to show a hint of lying.

"Why would I turn against Nick so you could win? Plus I already have a girlfriend," Zach said leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets at ease.

"Because Cam will be so jealous she'll crack in no time. This is a win-win, Goode. Plus we both have an in somewhere. This will be over and we can get back to normal. Your little bitch won't do anything to make Cam jealous. Cam hates her so much she doesn't care what the bitch has or can do. But with this fight Cam will do anything to get me away from you," I said convincingly.

"Fine, I'll do it if you tell me what the outfit is for," Zach said smirking.

"Sneaking out to get some stuff. If I tell you more I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," I said smug.

"Alright, when do we start this charade?" Goode said.

"Now. Push me against the door and when it opens make sure you keep a grip on me so I don't fall. Make it look like you don't want to let go and risk not kissing me. Nick will be pissed and it will eventually get to Cam." She barely got the words out before she was thrust against the door. She glared before the door opened. It quickly changed to a lustful look and if I didn't know better I would have actually believed we kissed and enjoyed it.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Nick said pissed Zach had his arms around my waist holding me close.

My hands were in his hair and when I looked at Nick my face had no emotion towards him.

"What do you mean? We _were_ kissing—obviously," I muttered stepping away from Zach rolling my eyes.

"Why the hell are you kissing my girl?" he said to Zach. "Why the hell are you fucking kissing him back?" he screamed at me.

"_Your _girl? Excuse me but I am not _your _girl I don't plan to be yours again. Zach is hot and I care about him. We all know our 'I hate you' act is a total game. Maybe we want to see if this is worth pursuing."

"So you would just betray Cam this way?" he said with venom.

"It's perfect revenge from our fight we just had. Don't screw with me. I play dirty and I am a hard assed bitch. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of," I said turning away from him still keeping my emotions in place. I was so close to laughing at his jealous face it wasn't even funny.

"I'll see you later," I winked at Zach before strutting down the hall.

Cammie POV

"She is a genius," Liz said amazed.

"Bloody hell! I couldn't have done it better myself!" Bex said with this huge grin on her face.

"I have new found respect for her," I said shaking my head.

"Why thank you ladies. I knew you would be amazed," she said with her hands on her hips and a cocky grin.

"Alright! We have some work to do. The guys aren't stupid enough to stay and talk about what Macey and Zach were doing.

They are going to follow us. Liz and I will go with you and hurry back; you two will come up with an excuse why we aren't with you when you catch them. You tell them we are watching movies all night since it is Saturday.

The guys will expect an answer and it is the most reasonable. They will come with you to get the other stuff needed—you know to show how 'chivalrous' they are," I said rolling my eyes. "We will be back in 20 minutes so take a long time. Argue with them for a while so it doesn't seem like you are taking forever on purpose," I said getting up. We were in outfits like Macey and ready to go.

We walked out of our room quietly and headed to the passageway Zach knew about so I wouldn't give up another one of my secrets to them.

Once in the security of the passage we took off running.

"When we get outside split up, girls. Liz, come with me and we'll lose the two that follow us. Macey and Bex you two head to town and make it obvious. Do not lose them," I whispered into the comms so there was no chance the boys would here the echo.

_Well, well, boys. You are in for one hell of a night. _I thought with satisfaction.

Zach POV

Nick is pissed. He keeps giving me these looks and I just know I will be dead when we get back to the room.

The girls took off running and not that I would ever admit this to them but they are pretty damn fast! Once we got outside. They split off.

We all groaned quietly. Nick and Grant followed two of them to town. I think it was Macey and Bex but with them who knows.

The other two went in the opposite direction. Jonas and I followed them. If Cam and Liz are going off then it won't be good.

They were going farther into the woods which made us nervous. Cam can blend in anywhere and with the dark to shield her there is a really good chance we'll lose them.

After 5 minutes of tailing them Jonas trips. That was the distraction they needed. We lost them.

Jonas looked at me and we shared a look of fear. Gallagher Girls are devious and with the pavement artist and tech genius it was extremely dangerous.

We started running back to town knowing they planned this and planned it good. Nick and Grant were most likely in deep shit by now.

Bex POV

"We just lost them," Cam reported through the comms.

"Who was following you?" I asked her.

"I think it was Zach and Jonas. One tripped and there is no way that the other could be Grant. Nick is pissed at Zach so they wouldn't have gone together," Cam said.

"Where are you now?" Macey asked.

"Just got back to the passageway," Liz said.

"Where are you?" Cam asked.

"Just got to town," I said.

"Good luck, ladies," Cam said. I could just picture her smirk.

Macey and I looked at each other and split up again. We turned corners and hid in dark places.

When the guys came around to find us we took them down.

"Well, hello, Grant. How are you this fine night?" I ask sweetly while I have him pinned under me.

He chuckled before flipping us over and kissing the hell out of me.

"Following you," he answered when he stopped kissing me.

I kicked him off me and got up brushing myself off. I looked at Macey and she was on Nick's back with a Taser aimed at his neck.

I burst out laughing at the sight. Nick was beyond pissed and Macey looked joyful.

Macey got distracted Nick had her up against the wall of the closed restaurant. Her Taser was now against her neck.

Nick was grinning and Macey was giving her famous glare.

I rolled my eyes before taking Nick down. I grabbed the Taser and threw it to Mace over my shoulder. We both started to walk back around the corner—running straight into Jonas and Zach.

"You guys are incorrigible," Macey muttered. She flipped her hair and walked in between Zach and Jonas pushing them both out of her way. I followed behind her.

"We finished with the bugs, cameras and music bomb we will be there in 5 minutes," Cam said through the comms.

"Where's Cam and Liz?" Jonas asked. The boys had matched our strides.

"Getting birth control, condoms, tampons and midol," Macey said. I stifled a laugh.

"What?" they all said.

"Yeah, you see when I girl hits puberty we go through something called a menstrual cycle, and—," I said before I was rudely interrupted.

"Why the hell are they getting condoms and birth control? If you say so they can fuck guys I swear to god I will strangle you," Nick said barely containing his anger.

"I really don't understand what you want us to tell you then because why else would we get those things?" I asked acting confused.

I could hear Cam and Liz bursting out laughing through the comms.

"Give us a few minutes and we can pick up that stuff," Cam said giggling.

The guys were giving us weird looks. Grant and Jonas looked a little excited. Zach and Nick looked pissed. Zach a little confused, so he kept shooting Macey looks trying to figure out her plan.

"We really don't have time for this. Let's go, Bex." Macey flipped her hair and strutted away.

The guys jogged up to us easily keeping pace with their long legs.

"Where are you two going?" Grant said.

Liz walked up next to a red head in Cam's clothes and sunglasses.

"What's with the hair, Cam?" Macey asked.

"I'm not getting weird looks every time I walk into town because I bought condoms and birth control. That will get annoying," she said swinging a bag.

Zach took the bag and looked inside. He dropped the bag in shock. Cam, rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag.

We all walked away grinning wickedly.

Cammie POV

Zach's face was priceless.

I tore off the wig and sunglasses. I threw them in the bag and walked into the 24 hour grocery store.

I went to get the coffee coffee stuff. Liz went to get popcorn and soda. Macey went to get the ice cream. Bex went to get the candy.

In the end we had 4 flavors of ice cream, coffee, extra butter popcorn, twizzlers, sour patch, m&ms, skittles, junior mints, reeses and rolos.

We paid and the guys were all dumbstruck.

"What are we doing tonight?" Zach asked with a grin.

"You are going to your room and doing whatever the hell you want. We are having a girl's. Movies, gossip, makeup, missions, crushes—the usual," I said.

"Crushes?" they all said grinning—well Zach was smirking.

"Have you noticed how much hotter Solomon gets every year?" Macey asked trying to get to them. Sure he may be hot but we do not talk about it. I mean that's so gross! He's our parents' age!

"Oh I know! It's like his hot scale increases like 100 points each year!" Liz gushed.

The girls and I laughed. The guys shut up instantly not sure what to do with us.

We were acting totally crazy and that is the only time they don't know how to handle us. When we're pissed, happy, sad or any other emotion is easy.

We all walked through the passageway in silence. When we walked past my mom's office we heard them talking and I stopped to ease drop when I heard my name.

"Cammie can't know," Solomon said.

"I know. She's too much like him. She'll leave causing more danger to herself and the people who care about because we wouldn't ever stop looking for her," my mom said.

"We'll figure something out. Let's just think on it. Goodnight, Rachel," Solomon said before we heard the soft thud of the door.

"Oh, Cam," Bex said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook her off and kept walking to our room. Zach tried grabbing me but I sidestepped him and walked faster.

I made it to the room without anyone else successfully trying to stop me. I heard the girls telling the guys to go to their room and I just needed time.

The girls walked in.

"Set it up on the screen, Liz. I don't want to talk about what we heard. I want to live in ignorant bliss tonight," I said unloaded all the snacks and putting the tampons and stuff in the bathroom.

They didn't argue.

The boys were just walking in when we got it up on the screen.

Zach POV

"Alright, Zach, you have two minutes to explain what the hell happened in the hall with Macey," Nick said pissed off.

"I didn't kiss her. She wants to use me to make you jealous. Her and Cam had a fight and aren't helping each other anymore. She says this will work better because we have an inside to get information," I said.

"You didn't kiss her?" Nick said.

"After all that, that's all you get out of what I just said?" I said exasperated.

"Hey, I need that information first so I can concentrate," he said shrugging.

"No, it was all part of the game," I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, so what the hell was with them tonight? Something is up," Grant said.

"I don't know. Why are you so worried? You and Jonas are out of the game," I said to Grant.

"Just because that game is over doesn't mean they won't pull any shit. We're not that naïve," Jonas said on his laptop.

"What are they doing?" we all asked Jonas.

"Going to bed. I think what happened early freaked them out. Nothing will happen tonight. They have too much shit to worry about," Jonas said closing his laptop.

"Does it worry you guys how obsessed we are with them?" Nick said.

"Only of every minute of every hour of every day," I said sighing and lying on my bed.

We all crashed after that. As I fell asleep there was one question in the back of my mind, _Where were Cam and Liz before they met up with us? They were gone way too long…._

Cammie POV

"I'm hurt Zach would tell Nick and ditch me in this plan I made up! I mean how rude!" Macey said in fake surprise.

We all laughed and dug into the candy. The coffee was brewing and I couldn't wait to get my hands on it.

I haven't had coffee in like 3 days and I am going through withdrawals! I think I'm addicted…..

"Let's wait to have the ice cream until show time," Bex said with a wink.

"What do you think they'll do?" I said laughing.

"I don't even know anymore," Macey said bringing the bowl of popcorn over.

We all settled in to wait until the music bomb went off.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review! So sorry for the wait! I'm going to start the next chapter tonight after I study for drivers ed because I have a really amazing plan and I don't want to forget it! Please review! It gives me a greater incentive to write more and faster!<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I'm sure you guys hate me! I'm so sorry! I feel horrible! I really hope you like the chapter! I feel like my classes are making me a better writer so I would really like your opinions! Sorry about the wait! But as you know school is killing me, so I got this out as soon as I could!**

**Chapter 11**

Cammie POV

"What time is it?" Bex said before she stuffed her face with popcorn.

"3:09," Liz said eating a reeses.

"What's your plan when you win, Mace?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she said licking the oreo ice cream off her spoon.

"What will you make Nick due to suffer more than he already has?" I said sticking another 3 sour patches into my mouth.

"Hmm…I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet. Maybe I'll demand massages or something easy that benefits me," she said with a shrug.

"What will you make Zach do?" Bex asked me.

"I'm sure something will come up that I'll make him do. It won't be too bad though because if I would ever lose a game like this one he would get me back ten times worse." _Damn no more sour patch. Here I come fudge caramel ice cream._

"When does the bomb go off again?" Macey asked.

"3:18," I stated around a mouthful of ice cream.

"3:18?" Macey asked like I was an idiot.

"Yes. 18 is my favorite number! Oh, and we have 3 songs playing one after the other and I know they won't be able to find them until after they're over because Liz hooked them to a remote control and can move them while the music is playing. By the time that's over it will be 3:30 and the boys will be here at 3:35 after they kill the bombs in frustration and walk their lazy butts over here," I said before taking another huge bite of ice cream.

"Wow, hey! We should fight!" Macey said enthusiastically.

"Now? Why?" I said getting more coffee. _Mmm coffee…._

"NO! When the guys are here all pissed off. They'll really believe us if we start beating the shit out of each other."

I shrugged and nodded.

"Don't kill each other. I haven't perfected that invention yet. Liz said throwing like 20 reeses wrappers away.

I heard Bex mutter _Damn! _

I rolled my eyes and that's when the first bomb went off….

Zach POV

"_Cammie? Cammie? Where are you?"_

"_OH Seth! You're so funny!"_

"_You got the birth control pills right?"_

"_Of course!" Cammie said._

_I tried running towards her sweet voice but she just getting farther and farther away!_

"_Cammie!"_

Then I woke up.

To fucking Rebecca Black's Friday! Fuck my life!

"What the hell is that?" Grant yelled stumbling out of bed. I rolled out of bed to help him look.

I swear to god I am going to pull my hair out!

"Who would pull this kind of torture?" Jonas groaned plugging his ears.

"The girls," Nick, Grant and I moaned at once.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Them!" Nick yelled looking under the bed. Finally, the music stopped and Grant found the device on the lamp. He crushed it in his hand then through it out the window.

"We'll kill them tomorrow," I said collapsing in my bed with a heavy sigh.

I heard the guys all thump into bed. 15 seconds later we heard Justin Bieber Baby.

"Ugh!" we all grumbled simultaneously.

We searched again coming up empty until it stopped. It was on top of my bed. I crushed it and threw it out the window.

"Cam is so fucking dead!" I moaned laying down again.

5 seconds later…..

_We're all in this together!_

"High School fucking Musical? You have to be kidding me!" Nick said shooting up in furious search of the room. Again we couldn't find it until the song was over.

It ended up in Nick's shoe.

How? I have no fucking clue! It wasn't there when I first looked. All I know is they're dead.

"That's it! I am killing them! There is no way in hell I'm waiting until morning now! " Nick said bounding to the door.

I was right behind him.

Cammie POV

"Oh my god! That was bloody brilliant!" Bex said laughing and giving Macey a high five.

I was laughing so hard I was on the ground. The girls saw me laughing so hard they started cracking up. Soon we were all on the floor.

That was how the boys found us.

They came bursting in only to stop dead in their tracks with one look at us.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Grant said looking at us like we've gone completely insane.

This only made us laugh harder.

We were each picked up and set in front of them.

We were still giggling.

"We're all in this together!" we all screamed then burst out laughing.

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Ooohh! Baby!" Bex yelled then burst out laughing. She had to grab Grant's shoulders to keep up right.

"You guys think that was funny?" Nick said still extremely pissed off.

"NO! It was hilarious!" Macey said walking to the table to pick up her coffee. She chugged the rest before Nick took it from her.

"How much have you guys had?" Jonas said wide eyed.

"Like 6 pots!" Liz said hiccupping. We all started laughing again and she blushed.

"Friday! Frida—!" I started.

"Shut up! I will kill you! I am not even joking! If you sing Rebecca Black you will be so sorry!" Zach yelled.

"He thinks his threats work!" I said laughing my ass off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said freaked out.

I saw Macey wink and I knew we were about to start our cat fight.

"I am just so sick of you thinking you run my life. I am sick and tired of you thinking I'm just waiting for you to say you love me. Guess what? I don't expect it from scum like you! And why should I? We aren't together. Never will be," I shrugged.

"Yeah right! Just admit that you were jealous that all of us got love in our notes but you didn't!" Macey said getting in my face. I saw a twinkle of amusement in her eyes but it was gone after she blinked.

"You know what Mace? I could care less."

"You are such a bitch!" she said pushing me.

"You did not just push me," I said in a low, slow voice. Everyone was real quiet.

"Oh, but I did," she said shrugging.

"God! You are such a whore!" I screeched before I pounced on her back. We were rolling on the floor slapping each other.

"Bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Prude!"

"Slut!"

The guys were grabbing us in less than 2 seconds after that.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? And if I have to ask again I think I'll get an aneurism!" Nick screamed holding Macey back. Jonas and Grant we standing in the middle in case one of us got loose.

"Let me go! Why the hell don't you stop your girlfriend over there? Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at Zach breaking away from his grip.

Zach was so baffled I don't think he knew what to say.

"I think you guys should leave. Cam and Mace need a wake-up call. They are best friends and need to start acting like it. We can handle whatever you want tomorrow," Bex said quietly looking completely serious and disappointed in us.

All the guys walked out completely shocked. I don't think they knew what to think of me and Macey.

Zach POV

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Nick said for like the billionth time.

"Dude, I swear to God, if you say that again I'm going to hit you so hard you can't talk," I said rubbing my eyes.

Nick shook his head too tired to threaten me back.

"We are way in over our heads," I said walking into our room.

"I don't know about you, but I am fighting harder than ever after that stunt. Plus, I don't 100% believe they are fighting that bad," Nick said with determination.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspicious as well.

"When have Cam and Macey ever fought? Sure they all have petty cat fights but there is no way they would stop the plan because of something like that. When have they ever actually got into a physical fight? Bex and Cam? Yes. Bex and Macey? Hell yeah! But Macey and Cammie? I don't think so," Nick said.

"You think they're playing us again?" I asked.

"Um, guys? I hate to interrupt but how would the girls know what happened in the room if they didn't have bugs in here?" Jonas said looking around the room.

I saw a camera on my lamp.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, challenge me a little," I muttered before smashing it.

"Let's get to bed," I said collapsing on my bed and falling instantly to sleep.

Cammie POV

"Oh, I will Blackthorne Boy. Just you wait," I said shutting the laptop.

"Do they really think we would only put one camera?" Macey said eating rolos.

"I guess. Seriously, we are still using the original one," Bex said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," I said plopping on my bed. I heard something crinkle. I got up and looked.

It was a note.

From Zach.

_Gallagher Girl,_

_I only say things at the right time, for the right people._

_-Z_

What the hell does that mean? Am I not the right person?

Just when I think I've got him figured out he gets all cryptic again!

Zach POV

When I woke up in the morning I was excited to see what would happen next. Even though I hate fighting and playing this game with Gallagher Girl, it's extremely entertaining.

I started for the shower, but when I went in I found Nick in there typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I started brushing my teeth.

"I'm researching everything about Macey. Maybe we missed something before or I can find out something else. Anything I can use as my advantage would be perfect about right now." Nick was now dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Don't sweat it man," I said after spitting. "She'll lose as soon as I get dirt on her. I have an in."

"Yeah, well if something doesn't happen soon then I will do whatever I have to so I can end this game. She needs to be put in her place," Nick grumbled.

"A Gallagher girl being put in her place? What world do you live in, Nick? There is no way you will get them to act like normal girls. If that's what you want, leave Macey alone and date a civilian," I said facing him.

One of these days she's going to get hurt because of her will, stubbornness, and competitiveness." Nick has shut the computer and gotten up.

"Nick, that's what makes them all special. It's what makes us attracted to them. If it wasn't that we would be content fooling around with civilians. The sooner you realize this the sooner you will get behind their defenses. They have 50 foot thick walls around them and they don't even know it." I'm turning on the shower now and Nick stops in front of the door.

"What keeps them so far away?" Nick asked.

"You don't know?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

I turn the shower off and walk out of the bathroom. If Nick doesn't know then there is no way Grant and Jonas put it together since they both have their girls back.

"Wake up Jonas," I say to Nick. He knows not to argue and I'll explain in a second.

Once I get Grant up and have their attention I tell them what they need to if they want to keep these girls close.

"Do you guys even realize what you're getting into?" I ask Grant and Jonas.

"What do you mean?" they both ask confused.

"The walls."

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Grant asked.

"The girls." When they still look confused I continue. "Each one of the girls has a wall. A thick one, it is protection for their hearts."

"What made them like that?" Jonas asks after a few minutes.

"Well, we'll start will Liz, she is super smart. She may end up being the smartest spy we've ever seen. Her parents are civilians. They have no clue what her school is really like. Therefore, they will never know how smart she is. Her parents will never know that she's saving the world.

"Bex has it hard too. She doesn't know where her parents are half the time. She certainly knows they aren't all that safe. When she is with her parents they're too busy looking out for her safety to listen to her, spend time with her. Her parents are the best agents the M16 has. Those are tough shoes to fill.

"Macey's parents couldn't care less about her. She acts a part every day of her life. The only time she can be herself is with the other Gallagher girls. Her own parents accused her of cheating because she started doing well in school. When has she ever been shown compassion? The paparazzi sure haven't. Macey McHenry's life is displayed in tabloids all over America."

They were all quiet.

"How do you know that's what it is? Did they tell you?" Jonas asked.

"Of course not," I scoff. "If you think about it then it's obvious."

"What about, Cam? What are her walls? Can you even get through them, Zach?" Nick said.

That's when I spotted it. The crest picture had a suspicious lump. It was small. You wouldn't see it at a glance but it was right in front of me. I went forward and touched it.

A camera.

"I'll do what I have to so I can take care of this. Her obstacles are her dad, the COC, and me. Nice try girls," I say before I crush the camera.

I knew that was their last camera. Spy instinct. Maybe I knew all along. Some things they might have needed to see.

They wouldn't put more in. We would catch them and they knew it. They weren't stupid.

Cammie POV

I was shocked. We were all staring at the screen dumbstruck. We were all still in our pajamas. We got up when we heard them talking.

We were all shocked at what we heard. It was all true.

We were shocked he found our last camera.

We were shocked he blurted out the ugly truth.

Well not all of it. My wall was the most cryptic. I knew he intended it to be.

Macey was the first to break the silence.

"That is complete bullshit. He doesn't know anything about me," she said getting up. I could swear I saw her eyes teary, but when I looked again it was gone.

"My life is just fine thank you very much!" Bex said indignant.

"My parents know I'm smart," Liz muttered and shut the computer.

I just sat there and stared at the closed computer as if I could stare at it long enough and it would disappear. The girls were all dressed by the time I decided it wasn't possible.

Zach knows my friends. Hell, Zach knows me. He knows me more than I know myself. I think that's what scares me the most.

**Review! Please! Sorry about the wait again!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! Sorry it took so long guys! I have a bunch of projects going on at the same time!**

**Chapter 12**

Cammie POV

Macey left with Liz early to make it look like we were still fighting. Bex and I were walking into the dining hall. I was carrying my hat and I knew Macey left with her perfume.

I walked into the hall and everyone got really quiet. They looked from me to Macey and Zach. Zach had his arm around her.

I walked straight up to him and threw the hat in his face.

Then, I walked away.

I didn't say a word.

Macey POV

God, I had to try so hard not to smile with pride when Cam threw the hat in his face.

Instead, I scoffed and wrapped my arm around Zach's waist.

"She's so pathetic," I said flipping my hair.

Zach gave Nick a look and Nick walked out of the dining hall after her. Bex was wrapped in Grants arms.

"Hmmm, well we have a little surprise for you ladies." Zach's arm was tight around my waist. I tried twisting away, but he grabbed me tighter. Liz was in Jonas' clutches and Bex in Grant's.

Nick was after Cam.

Shit.

Cammie POV

I was walking down the halls towards a passageway when Nick came behind me.

"Cam!"

I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"You know how Macey and Zach are together?" When I nodded he continued. "What if we got together? They'd both crack."

"Nick, I really am done with Zach…" I said slowly.

"You're fighting with Macey, right?" He was still determined.

"Yeah."

"This would be a great way to get back at her!"

"Fine, what do we do first?" I asked shrugging.

This was perfect! I knew this couldn't turn out better.

Nick pulled my arms behind my back and pushed me forward.

"A little punishment for last night is in store for all of you." He was pushing me forward.

I kept walking without fighting, but this only made him suspicious and he held on tighter.

"Where are we going?" I said in a nonchalant voice.

"My room. The girls should already be in there." He was walking forward, but he wasn't ready for me to "trip".

He started falling. He let me go so I could catch myself. I rolled over, pulled handcuffs out and chained him to the railing next to us.

"What the fuck?" Nick said pulling at the restraint.

"Did you really think I wasn't prepared for retribution last night? I'm not stupid, honey. Maybe next time you'll do better! Oh, and I think getting together to get back at Macey is a phenomenal idea! Later, boyfriend!" I walked away with a wink.

I raced to Kaylee, Alexis, Felicia, and Penny's dorm.

"I need your help!" I said when they finally opened the door. When I finished telling them the plan they were instantly in.

Zach POV

"You do realize we'll win in the end right?" Macey said to me as I was handcuffing her to the bed post.

All the girls were here except Cam. Nick would be her soon most likely dragging her—kicking and screaming no doubt.

Someone knocked on the door. We all looked at each other confused.

"Open up!" Kaylee's voice yelled.

I opened the door unsure. Grant and Jonas came with me just in case they were planning something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Cam and I have become really close and I really think I admire her. I mean she just has such flawless plans it amazes me."

"What are you getting at?" I said confused. This was not normal for these two groups of girls to get along, so when Kaylee starts saying Cam is an idol I'm going to freak out. I looked at Grant and Jonas and they had the same looks.

"You are so dense, Zach. Do you really think Cammie didn't plan for retribution from you?" Kaylee scoffed.

That's when it dawned on me. I turned around to see Macey, Bex, and Liz propelling up into the ceiling where Cam had removed the tiles.

Cam was standing in the middle of the room hooked up to be shot up as well.

Her hands were on her hips and she was smirking.

"Nice try, Zach," she said before shooting up.

I turned around to face Kaylee, Alexis, Felicia, and Penny. They all tossed buckets of glue over us.

Colorful feathers, tinsel, sparkles, and googly eyes fell on top of us from the ceiling tiles Bex and Macey took off.

"Oh, Nicks stuck to a pole in the North wing," Cammie said winking from above.

"Can't imagine how he got there," I said sarcastically.

"I think he just needed to know who was really in charge in our relationship. I think it's a good idea to establish this stuff in the beginning. Don't you agree?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Of course," I said through clenched teeth. This was bad…she was gaining control of the game.

_Shit!_

Cammie POV

"That was bloody brilliant, Cammie!" Bex said ecstatic.

"He really needs to step it up a notch," I said lying on the bed.

"You are just on a whole other playing field," Macey said approved.

"I'm just making sure he knows that I'm not joking. I will win! He should just forget about it now. I am fricken in this and I don't plan on losing." I relaxed on the pillows.

"We've got this. Eye on the prize, Cammie girl!" Macey said putting on lip plumper.

"I don't know whether to envy you guys for how absolutely awesome that was or be relieved I don't have to worry about it," Bex said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm relieved," Liz said opening her laptop.

Zach POV

"We're screwed. They have way too much control of the situation," Nick said.

"They won't for long. Cam is the issue. I thought it would be Macey, but Cam has been getting them out of everything. I think the only way to win is to eliminate Macey first. Cam is going to take my full concentration and I need to focus." I was running my hands through my hair in frustration.

My girl is a pain in the ass.

"I think that would be best. She's fighting dirty. I expected this from Mace not Cammie. It's weird," Nick said shuddering.

We found the poor guy tied to the railing and Seth and his friends were laughing at him. Nick was steaming mad.

"Nick you're only hope is to make Macey steaming jealous," I said so frustrated I could kick something.

"She may get jealous, but her pride will keep façade flawless. It has to be better. I have to play dirtier than ever. I don't think her and Cam are really fighting. She would do anything to protect her. A mixture of jealous and uneasiness from Cam should do the trick."

I was seeing red at his suggestion, "What are you planning to make her uneasy?"

"I'm thinking I should act like I'm in love with her. Treat her like she walks on water. Pretty much everything in the book that makes us look like shmucks. Cam won't know what to make out of it. Macey will be green with jealousy and red hot pissed because Cammie is getting my attention," Nick said. I couldn't argue. It made sense. Macey will be pissed and Cam will be confused and bound to let her guard down. I knew it was going to work.

So why did I feel sick at the thought of Nick making passes at my girl when I knew it was the only way to get her?

**Sorry I'm ending this chapter so early. I just felt this was a good spot to stop it. I also need time to come up with really good things for Nick to do and say that would actually work. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Goode? Bad? Review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! Hope you guys like it! I wasn't going to update anything until after finals, but I'm sick so I stayed home today.**

**Chapter 13**

Macey POV

I was going to kill him. Not only was I jealous, but Cammie was so uncomfortable she was about to give up with him. She was going to give in and it was his fault.

*FLASHBACK*

He picked her up at our dorm to study.

"Wow, Cam you look amazing. I've never seen you look so amazing."

"I'm in sweats."

"You are still gorgeous."

"Ummmm…"

* * *

><p>Nick dropping her off:<p>

"I think I'm in love, Cam."

"If you say me then I'll castrate you."

"You don't want children?"

"Leave, Nick."

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Macey he is freaking me out. You weren't ever supposed to be close enough to to be able to hear any of that," Cam said, "If you hadn't told me you were going to follow us I would never have seen you. He is for real and I am freaked the fuck out!"

"Calm down, Cam! He may love you. He didn't look like he was lying. I don't think he was. It's driving me crazy. I am going to kill him!" I said storming to the door.

Cammie POV

"You think she'll blow it?" Bex asked.

"I don't know. Macey is good. I just hope she knows what she is doing and doesn't screw it up over jealousy," I said.

"You think Nick loves you?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but that's only because of how hard he was working for Macey. If she says he might for real, well, I don't know. She knows him the best," I said as I collapsed on my bed.

This is bad.

Nick POV

Macey was here pounding on our door. It was so much like Bex's giving in it was almost funny. This was too important though. If I didn't handle this carefully I would never win. Now was my only chance.

I opened the door and said, "Hey, Zach, your girlfriend's here!"

"I'm not here for that douche bag. I'm here for you, dumb fuck!" she was beyond pissed.

"Why so testy, Drama Queen?"

"Touché."

"What are you doing here, Mace?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Get out here before I neuter you! I am not having this conversation where anyone can hear it. Come on." She started walking down the hall. She led me to a small alcove where nobody could see or hear us.

She said through clenched teeth, "If you make Cammie uncomfortable again, I swear to god I will cut your balls off in your sleep."

"I thought you two were fighting," I said in mock innocence.

"We all know that you guys know the truth about that one now. It wasn't supposed to last long. That plan was only supposed to last long enough so we could figure out the next part."

"Thanks for the information. I should tell Zach he is the only one still trying to get his girl."

"And I suppose you aren't."

"Got that right. I'm with, Cam."

"Bullshit."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm in enough games as it is, and I am beyond pissed about it all."

"Are you now?"

"God damn it, Nick! One day I'm just going to snap and kill you."

"Kill me? Then who would you pine over while I'm with Cammie?"

"Ugh! I hate—y!" I cut her off with a kiss. I gripped her upper arms and pulled her close. Her hands rested on my chest. She kissed me back with unleashed passion. She was like molten lava in my arms.

"What were you saying?" I asked pulling away. She was leaning against me to keep upright. I was leaning on the wall for fear of my legs giving out. I missed her being in my arms so much.

"Hmmm?"

"Were you jealous?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Yes!" she choked out. She flinched at her honesty.

I chuckled and started to push her flush body away.

Her eyes widened. She knew I would never push her away, but her emotions were everywhere and she didn't think twice about it.

She pushed forward and kissed me. I licked her bottom lip and she immediately let me in with a groan. I explored her mouth. She was shaking in my arms from our passion.

When she had to break away for air I said, "You just lost, my love."

"Just kiss me, dumb fuck," she said with a huge grin.

"Always, Drama Queen."

Cammie POV

"Nice, Mace. Real nice! I'm in this all by myself now!" she was wrapped in Nick's arms in our room.

"I'm sorry! I did the best I could! I got caught off guard! They're good!" she said holding Nick close.

"At least I went for a tie. You just gave in!" Bex scoffed.

"Macey lost, and I won. Who would have thought that would happen?" Liz asked astounded.

"Nick, if you say anything to your dumbass roommate that I am still in this I will kill you!" I said with clenched teeth.

"You mean team up with you instead of Zachary? How could I?" he said in fake astonishment.

"You won and whether I liked it or not I helped. It's your turn to help me!" I said completely annoyed.

"Fine. Only because you unconsciously helped me." He winked.

"Now I need a new plan. Back to acting like I don't give a shit about what he does," I said with a groan.

"Look on the bright side! At least he has all his attention on you now!" Nick said laughing.

I groaned. Just what I need—Zachary Goode's undivided attention.

Zach POV

The gym. Really not the best place to be with Gallagher Girls. It's competitive not to mention dangerous.

They've gotten better since the last time we were here. I'm sure they got better because of us. They can't have men beating them. The whole point of Gillian making this school was to give women the chance to be as good as or even better than men.

Gallagher Girls are fierce, and when cornered life threatening.

We've cornered four of them so many times we were going to pay.

No matter what Gallagher Girl you mess with, no matter what she's the best at—whether it is cove-ops, behind a computer screen, or languages—there is a good chance you could get burned. There is a huge chance she won't stop until you are thoroughly embarrassed and your ego is half the size it was before.

The only way to stay out of that situation is simple. Do not set yourself up for it, do not belittle their skills, and expect the unexpected.

Now I'm sure you'd think they would spar with us, and beat us to a bloody pulp on the mat. That's expected. Blackthorne Boys have learned real quickly to get over those mishaps. They happen and there is no getting around the fact we have worthy opponents. Having them bring us down to our knees begging for them to stop is a good thing.

We are assassins. If we give in to the pain they inflict, well, we know not to worry about not having worthy partners on missions. The only problem is they think they're better. Maybe they are, but something they need to learn about Blackthorne Boys real quickly is to tone down the gloating. We will strike back. Nothing can anger us more. They did good congratulations.

If they gloat they will be down on that mat so fast they won't be able to blink.

Again there's an issue. When they get up they are ready for war.

That's how Gallagher Girl and I ended up rolling around and pinning each other to the ground in gym.

I will admit that she didn't gloat. I was pissed at the fact she got the best of me again. She does it all the time. She's a worthy opponent. She's a damn good spy. She can get down and dirty.

Sparring with her is the most fun I have in gym. Our competitive streaks are so strong you would think we were actually going out.

We aren't. It kills me. When we touch it's like electricity is floating through our touch and we both flinch at the intensity.

We were still rolling around. We both had black eyes and bloody noses. Neither of us cared. We wanted to win that much. Our wills were so strong we didn't care that we were both a mess.

We flinch at every punch we deliver, but we can't stop until we are both destroyed.

There's an audience. Grant, Nick, and Jonas pull me up and away. Bex, Macey, and Liz pulled her away.

Solomon looked at us and shook his head.

"Go to the nurse," he said with a dismissive wave.

We started down the hallway in silence.

She was holding a rag to her nose. Her eye was swelling shut.

"You know if we don't stop soon we'll destroy each other," I said.

"We are already destroying each other. It's what we do," she said annoyed.

My nose stopped bleeding, but hers was still gushing.

I shook my head. We walked into the nurse and she wasn't there.

Awesome.

"Here, sit down." I gestured to the chair in the corner.

She gave me a look and scoffed.

That got me. I picked her up and sat her in the chair.

"Don't you dare get up," I said firmly.

"Wow, I am so scared, Zach. I will just sit here like an invalid. Please." She moved to get up, but I was there pushing her down and putting ointment on her eye.

She winced when I first touched it. She caught herself and sat still with a blank mask on her face.

"Your nose still bleeding?" I asked gently.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. You think either of us enjoyed that just now? I saw you flinch at every blow. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been doing the same."

"It was sparring, Zach."

"Really? Seemed more like sexual tension to me," I said.

"It wasn't."

"I'm not so sure."

"I am."

"Will you stop it?" I yelled.

"Stop what, Zach? What is there to stop? We aren't together. I think that's the best way to stop something," she said finally showing some emotion. I could see that this whole thing was hard on her too.

"We are miserable. Why can't you just end this?" I asked putting the cap on the ointment. I took the rag and lowered it to see the damage. It was almost done bleeding, but it would be tender for a few days.

"End what? Nothing is going on."

"Bull."

"What?"

"Why were you with, Nick?"

"Jealous?"

"Why were you with him?"

"I did it to help end the game for them. They belong together and the longer the game went on the more they were tearing each other apart."

"You can see that for them, but you can't see how _we're _doing it to each other."

"We aren't doing anything!"

"Look at my nose and eye. Look in the mirror, Gallagher Girl! We are hurting each other! More than physically! What we did today to our faces is only a part of what we're doing to our hearts! Do you even care?" I yelled. I was furious.

"There _is _no us! We aren't doing anything! Today was just sparring!" she yelled back. She snatched the rag and got up to the sink to clean up.

"Fine. When you're done sparring come find me. I am sick of getting hurt, but if that's what it takes to get you then fine. I'll do it!"

I walked out of the room leaving a shocked Gallagher Girl alone to think over what I just said.

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Review!**


End file.
